Angels and Daemons
by SorayaEllis
Summary: People has always viewed the world in black and white. For example: Angels good and order while Daemons evil and chaos. But the reality is that the world is filled with shades of grey. And a series of events that started 1000 years ago will come to a close.
1. Prologue

Notes: I normally try to avoid sensitive issues (like religion), this fic addresses it. If anyone gets offended by my fic then I'm going to apologize ahead of time since it is not my attention to offend anyone or attack any religion.

Warnings: Smut, violence, possible swearing. See note above for the rest.

Disclaimer: I'm writing a FAN FICTION and submitting it to a website dedicated to FAN FICITONS…kind of self explanatory.

* * *

"_Satanism represents kindness to those who deserve it instead of love wasted on ingrates!_

_You cannot love everyone; it is ridiculous to think you can. If you love everyone and everything you lose your natural powers of selection and wind up being a pretty poor judge of character and quality. If anything is used too freely it loses its true meaning. Therefore the Satanist believes you should love strongly and completely those who deserve your love. But never turn the other cheek to your enemy!"_

Order and Chaos.

Angels and Daemons.

Good and Evil.

This is what goes through the minds of everyone these days when they hear that. Angels are good and represent order while Daemons or creatures of chaos and are evil.

There are two major nations on Gaia: Wutai and Midgar, and they control nearly everything. They are also as different as day and night.

The inhabitants of Wutai have a love for nature and are very open-minded people. Things like race, gender, religion, and sexuality didn't matter to them. Also none (if any) were religious. They believed that Angels and their dark counterparts didn't exists and were creatures of myth and legend.

Midgar, on the other hand, was a very religious and highly technological city-state. They believed the opposite about such creatures. They were also very strict about what is 'good and pure' and what was 'unnatural' and as a result harsh punishments were dealt if someone did something that was considered 'unatural'.

As for the existence of Angels and Daemons? They did exist. They have been at war for a long time, all the while trying to influence those on the mortal plain so that when they passed on both sides would increase their ranks.

But what nobody knew was that it wasn't always like this.

In fact, the world changed to this state only 1000 years ago…

…and for the worst.

* * *

Yeah, I know. It is very short, but since it's a prologue it doesn't really matter

The quote at the top is taken from a post I came across on tumbler that was a picture of this very passage in some book. This is what inspired my fic.

Link for those who want to see it: gender – ikari . tumblr post / 39053629365 / harpyholidays – bookerdewitt – antique – arthur

Make sure to remove all the spaces.


	2. Author's NOte

Sorry for the lull in updates for my stories so I'm going to quick explain what has been happening.

It took two weeks to fix my dam computer. The repair center on my campus spent the first week running software checks and updating stuff but that only aggravated the situation and practically made my computer unusable. I was then told to re-image my computer, which meant that I had to back everything of importance up or I'd loose it all. Unfortunately it did not fix my problem meaning I had to do all of it for no reason. Eventually they got around to replacing my system board and the problem is now fixed.

Then I had homework and tests that were taking up too much time. It was also killing all my muses.

Fortunately, I had no finals so I was able to spend the past couple of weeks re-charging and bringing my muses back to life. I plan to resume writing on my fics after graduation, though I do have to start looking into internships so I'll be jumping between writing my fics and looking for work.

Fic updates:

Angels and Daemons as well as Of Love and Loss will be the first to resume. Before all of this started I had a chapter partially written for one story and was just starting another chapter for the other.

Twisted Paths and Dragonborn Comes are going to be on hiatus for a bit. They are to be my biggest projects but my muses seem to be uncooperative. Hopefully it wont be the case for too long.


End file.
